


unwrap me

by Hyungwons



Series: Game Rules [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brat Hyungwon, Dry Orgasm, KITTEN!HYUNGWON, M/M, Master/Servant, Pet Play, Power Bottom Hyungwon, Sensory Deprivation, and wonho barely can handle them all, basically hyungwon has a lot of kinks, top wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hoseok only disobeyed a little, but Master made sure he never forgot what happens when he does.





	unwrap me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> This is a Monsta XXXmas special to my ongoing fic [master's games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12380841)! There are no spoilers so you can read one without reading the other if you prefer.

It's boring. It's noisy and just looking at the sight of the mess before him, the mess he's gonna have to involve himself in, is already irritating him and every voice is just pounding in his head louder than it actually is.

 

"Don't like parties?"

 

He gives an annoyed groan, eyes glancing around at the crowd before him and the look in his eyes as though attempting to kill them all right there. "If I didn't have to pretend to like any of these people then it'd be a bit better."

 

Every year Hyungwon's parents throw a little Christmas Eve party for family, friends, and co-workers, and this year is the first time Hoseok gets to experience it. It's all too formal for Hoseok, having to get a suit which is something he had a problem having the money for but Hyungwon ended up surprising him with one he bought just for him instead. Hoseok has seen Hyungwon in suits before plenty of times, he's been dragged to even attend some company meetings with Hyungwon as well to act as his assistant, but as Hoseok looks Hyungwon up and down, mouth falling open in awe, he never noticed any of Hyungwon's suit fitting him this... good. It complements his height even more than Hoseok's ever noticed before. The blazer is unbuttoned as usual but there's just something different about the way Hyungwon looks today in that suit... almost teasing, almost on purpose. Hyungwon's dark red hair styled to expose his forehead, something Hoseok doesn't actually see Hyungwon take the time to do often unless someone else does it for him like during modelling shoots. He looks more mature, his usual spoiled brat vibe Hoseok got off of him since the beginning is now just more stubborn and demanding, which isn't far off still but it's oddly different.

 

"Hoseok?"

 

"Yeah?" Hoseok is snaps out of his trance with a few blinks, staring at Hyungwon who is just watching him.

 

"How long do you plan to stare at me with your mouth open and practically drooling like that?"

 

Hoseok can just feel the heat rising to his cheeks, looking away with a frown, already embarrassed and they haven't even involved themselves in this party yet. He hopes he doesn't have to talk to anyway, not really knowing how to interact with any of these people. He just wants to treat it like a meeting with Hyungwon, acting as Hyungwon's assistant at hand is all, just following him around like a shadow, doing nothing but what Hyungwon says to do. Before he can even raise the question of what they're gonna do, Hyungwon grabs his wrist and pulls him into the crowd without even a warning or telling Hoseok to prepare himself.

 

All the unfamiliar faces and large crowds are making him feel a little uncomfortable, just letting Hyungwon drag him around by the wrist while Hoseok avoids everyone's gaze. It's kinda hard to do when everyone is trying to greet Hyungwon as he passes by but then catches Hoseok getting pulled around by him. Hoseok doesn't say anything, not that he has time to when Hyungwon doesn't stop for even second to greet anyone, simply putting on a pretty little smile for show. It doesn't take long for them to get stopped though, for a certain brown haired corporate heir to step in front of them and block them with a smile.

 

"Won, stop draggin' around the tutor. Why's he even here?"

 

Hoseok hasn't seen him often, but he does recognise him enough as that really strange and unpredictable friend of Hyungwon's. Changkyun? He's certain his name is Changkyun.

 

"Because I want him to be." Hyungwon doesn't even take a second, no second thoughts, hell not even a second to think about it before he says it. Because he wants Hoseok to be here, with him. Hoseok never thought about it that way, when Hyungwon asked him if he'd come to the party today. He thought he just had to, act like his assistant again, but now that he thinks about it Hyungwon asked him to come, instead of telling him to like he usually does with meetings.

 

He hears Changkyun start talking again, but his words are drowned out quickly by more voices and music as Hyungwon drags Hoseok away again, ignoring Changkyun and leaving him before he can interrupt them more.

 

"God, I cannot stand these. Do you see my mother anywhere?" Hyungwon stops, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it back in frustration, looking over the crowd. "I would like to ask if I must attend this stupid thing, or if I can just give a few greetings and be on my own to somewhere much, much quieter. Fuck, I'm getting a headache already."

 

Hoseok barely hears anything he actually says, only focused on the way Hyungwon pushes his hair back like that. Why the hell does he look so hot when angry like this? Hoseok just wants to hate it instead. The suit, the styled hair being pushed back, the strong and intense expression on Hyungwon's face as they he can just take over right now. Why does Hoseok find it all so hot? Why does he keep checking Hyungwon out in the middle of this crowd, not even realising he's probably staring at him like he wants to devour him right then and there.

 

Maybe he should try? Hyungwon likes risks. He's put him through some pretty risky situations before, touched him in some pretty public places. He still isn't hearing any of Hyungwon's complaints as he just pushes himself forward quickly, going right for Hyungwon's neck with his lips, just barely grazing his teeth over it before Hyungwon steps back in surprise.

 

"Hoseok?"

 

At first it's panic that rushes through him, panic and worry that Hyungwon is pissed at him for this one, but instead all he sees is a smirk. He's smirking. All smug and proud of Hoseok almost. "Wow, I gotta admit I was not expecting you to want it that bad to just throw yourself at me like that, especially today." Hyungwon moves back in, close, too close, far too close. Hoseok can feel his breath on him, looking down at him, everyone probably watching them. He's far too aware of people now, of eyes all around them. "Especially here," Hyungwon whispers, still a smirk on his face.

 

Hyungwon's hand slides down his chest, going for Hoseok's tie, fixing it and adjusting it just right. "Finally, something to make this night interesting."

 

It's too much, just too much there. How close Hyungwon is, hands on him, fixing his tie, tightening it, that smirk on his face. This is the Hyungwon that Hoseok is used to. Demanding, stuck up brat-- very very bratty, and constantly teasing Hoseok for a good reaction. He likes Hoseok on the verge of begging, he always has.

 

Fuck you, Hyungwon. Hoseok bites his lip, trying to stop himself from doing anything more, knowing Hyungwon is just tempting him to at this point.

 

"Lucky no one saw that one, hyung."

 

"Shut up. I can still leave, y'know." He's flustered. Cheeks red, eyes darting in every direction that isn't Hyungwon's, fingers fiddling with the cuff of his blazer. He's so very flustered now. What makes it worse though? So much worse? The fingers on his chin, delicate and careful, as though he is so fragile and could break with the slightest touch. The fingers lifting his chin, lifting his gaze up to Hyungwon, back up to see that smirk, wicked and mischievous and daring, so very daring.

 

Hoseok blames the crowd, the large number of people all around them for the heat, the way his body feels as though its sweating under this suit.

 

"You wouldn't dare leave until I said so." That smirk is just too much, Hyungwon thinks he's too good, too perfect. "I know exactly how to get under your skin, Hoseokkie."

 

They've been together a while now, but Hoseok still can't predict Hyungwon at all. Still can never quite tell what is on his mind. He can be innocent one second, a dork, and the other he can be whispering the most filthy things in Hoseok's ear.

 

"I can leave if I want," Hoseok spits back, glaring right at Hyungwon but god he feels weak even when trying to put up such a front.

 

"You can, but would you? Would you leave if I asked you to stay?" Hyungwon is very stuck up, world revolves around him, spoiled little brat. He thinks he's perfect. He thinks he's everything. Everyone would bow at his feet and wait on him hands and feet. That's the kind of person thinks he's is. Thinks he's better than everyone. He's everything Hoseok should hate, and he did hate him at one point, but somehow he's become everything Hoseok loves. At first everything was pretty cruel, he couldn't stand Hyungwon and how he acted, he lashed out at him a few times. But now? Now he adores him. They've went through some hard times together, both of them have broken down, and both sacrificed so much for each other. Even now they are risking so much just to be together, but it's all worth it somehow.

 

Hyungwon might still act like he owns him, but Hoseok knows now that he's not the same spoiled brat he thought he was. Somehow he came to love this spoiled rich brat. And somehow he also came to love what Hyungwon is and all those little... experiments.

 

"I'm getting tired of this. God, this is why I like to just sleep through these," Hyungwon starts up complaining. Again.

 

"Aren't there presents, though?"

 

"Yes, but I'm never in the mood for that. They're always shit anyway so I'm just gonna go." Grabbing Hoseok's wrist again, he doesn't even wait for a response before he drags his boyfriend away again, off towards the stairs and far away from the noise of this party.

 

It's so quick for Hyungwon to stomp down the hallway, throwing his bedroom door open and tossing Hoseok inside. "Maybe no one will notice I'm not there."

 

"Just plan to hide up here the whole day?"

 

"Maybe. A lot quieter here." Hyungwon strides over to his bed, sitting right at the edge and throwing one leg over the other, leaning back on his wrists. It was... distracting to say the least. "At least here I can focus on you."

 

Hoseok should be used to all of Hyungwon's sudden comments like that, but they still always catch him off guard, causing a flush of red to his face and a lose of words. He can feel Hyungwon's eyes on him though, checking him out, burning right through him.

 

A sigh from Hyungwon breaks the silence though, adjusting his position just slightly to be more comfortable. "I chose the best suit for you. You look so good in that. Would still be nice to wear again another time as well."

 

"What's the next event?"

 

Hyungwon gives him a little look over again. "Do we really need another event?"

 

Honestly, Hoseok really should've seen that one coming. There's a party right downstairs. So many people right out there, and he knows far too well that Hyungwon is into a lot of things but this? What's worse is seeing Hyungwon sitting on that bed like that, as though waiting and tempting Hoseok to come over to him, is driving him insane. He hates how much he can't stop thinking about how good Hyungwon looks in that suit and how much better it would feel to tear it right off of him. To hell with how expensive it was, Hyungwon can afford a new one.

 

For once though Hyungwon does something good. "Do you want some music? It's too quiet now." Wonder if the situation, the air, everything was getting to Hyungwon, too? Needs a distraction?

 

"Come here." Hyungwon stands from the bed and moves over to the piano in his room, Hoseok right behind him and taking a seat with him on the little stool. "What do you wanna hear?" Hyungwon readies his fingers, hovering right above the keys and waiting for a request.

 

"Something... I don't know, Christmassy, I guess?"

 

A slight chuckle and shake of his head from Hyungwon later and his fingers start to move. Smooth, flawless right over the keys. Soft and gentle melody playing through the room, something cheerful, something sweet and relaxing that Hoseok could drift off to sleep to.

 

It's pretty.

 

"I miss listening to you play piano."

 

Hoseok rests his head on Hyungwon's shoulder, just listening to the sound and watching Hyungwon's fingers move effortlessly over the keys. So delicate, so pretty. Hyungwon looks so focused and calm as he plays, and suddenly just listening and watching him play piano and everything else is gone, just like that. A nice distraction.

 

As the soothing melody ends, fades off almost carefully, Hoseok peeks his eyes open. "I like this."

 

"You always still are the little romantic." Hyungwon giggles, much preferring this part of the party.

 

"You should be by now as well after having me for long enough."

 

"I try!" Hyungwon pushes his shoulders up just to force Hoseok to have to move again, sitting up straight again. "Wanna play?"

 

Hoseok's smile drops and he stares at Hyungwon as though he's joking, seriously waiting without a response just to hear Hyungwon say he's kidding. But Hyungwon stays quiet and waits for an answer as well. "Seriously? Me? No, no thanks. Listening to you play is beautiful, I'd just ruin it."

 

"Oh, come on! Just press some random keys and have fun with it." Hyungwon grabs Hoseok's hand and places it carefully on the keys, waiting for him to play.

 

It takes a few moments - eternity to Hoseok - thinking of what to play. He doesn't really know any piano songs. but he does kinda remember one song Hyungwon played for him before; their song.

 

He doesn't know if he remembers the keys, Hyungwon created the music for it, Hoseok wrote the lyrics. He tests it out, hesitantly pressing one key and taking a glance at Hyungwon, waiting for a reaction, but Hyungwon's just watching his fingers. He can remember the music Hyungwon created perfectly, always playing it in his head to relax himself, but on piano? He's not sure.

 

Bringing up his other hand as well, he tries to just create whatever he possibly can that he thinks sounds similar, at least understanding some of the keys. It's slow, messy, but he's trying.

 

"Cute," Hyungwon comments suddenly, voice soft and low.

 

"Hmm? What?" Hoseok stops playing, blinking at Hyungwon.

 

"You. You're playing that song you wrote for me." Hyungwon is just smiling at him, looking especially calm.

 

"You can actually tell?" Hoseok seems more than just surprised.

 

With a shrug, Hyungwon chuckles. "Kinda. It did take awhile to figure out what you were going for there." He lifts his hands back to the piano, next to Hoseok's hands, and begins playing the gentle melody that he created just for their song. Hoseok joins, trying to keep up with Hyungwon, trying to play little notes to the song as well. It's messy, very messy, but it's theirs.

 

A song about them, a bittersweet song about how Hoseok feels for them in the lyrics; waiting to try again, start over so he can do things right this time, so they didn't mess up, so they could trust each other more in the beginning this time. So they could love a little better from the beginning.

 

They can hear the lyrics in their heads, their voices singing it together, but playing the song together is enough for now, Hoseok trying to learn how by watching Hyungwon's fingers. But Hyungwon stops halfway through, pulling his hands away and letting Hoseok try to continue, wanting to hear him play.

 

It is going smoothly, the melody messy now with just Hoseok playing, but everything else is going smoothly. That is, until Hyungwon snakes a hand on Hoseok's thigh. That's when it all rushes back to Hoseok.

 

He isn't sure if Hyungwon meant it, if that was intentional, or if the hand is seriously just supposed to be support, but Hoseok suddenly can't focus on playing at all.

 

Somehow he finishes, though, Hyungwon's hand there the whole time, proving to get only more and more distracting as time went on. He wants to say something as he finishes, but Hyungwon beats him to it as he buries his face in Hoseok's neck. "Thank you for choosing me, Hoseok."

 

Chuckling, obviously a little flustered, Hoseok puts his hand on Hyungwon's still resting on his thigh. "Not like I had a choice." He means as a joke, but Hyungwon doesn't say anything, doesn't move, doesn't respond at all. "I... I didn't mean that, sorry. I'm the one that's lucky to have you."

 

"How do you do it?" Hyungwon asks, sliding his hand up Hoseok's thigh a little, listening to his breath shake. "How are you so... perfect?"

 

"H-Hyungwon?" Hoseok breathes in a shaky breath, trying to steady himself as Hyungwon tries taking over and he just lets him.

 

"I tried so hard today to get you to snap, but somehow you always manage and I'm always left to be the one to lose, to throw myself at you first."

 

Ah, so all the teasing from Hyungwon and all those comments and the suits were on purpose. I knew it! Hoseok says to himself almost proudly.

 

"Why are you so good at driving me insane without even realising?" Hyungwon breathes against his neck, hot and sending chills down Hoseok's spine. His body is heating up again.

 

Hyungwon's hand goes further up his thigh, sending sparks right through Hoseok's whole body. His hand is way too close now, too close to not be touching him and it's starting to piss Hoseok off that he still isn't being touched right.

 

It's too much, he's so close - his breath, his hand, his body right against Hoseok; he's too close but he's not close enough. And then it's nothing. And then it's Hyungwon pulling away, a pout on his face as he stares at Hoseok, and it's near heavy shaky breaths from Hoseok as he stares at Hyungwon just a little pissed off and annoyed. Just a little.

 

"Where's my Christmas present?" Hyungwon demands, a pout on his face, his spoiled attitude back into play.

 

Hoseok still hasn't calmed down from that and he swears he is gonna kill Hyungwon for this one. "Wh-what?" He's having a hard time processing it all through his head at once right now. The words Hyungwon said, what just happened, the hand still on his thigh still so very close to his crotch; everything.

 

Does Hyungwon seriously think he can get away with this?

 

"My present. Where is it?" Hyungwon asks again, pulling his head away and standing up from the stool.

 

Hoseok is seriously gonna kill this brat. "It's not even Christmas yet, you can have it tomorrow." He sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down and save himself from this irritation and the urge to shove Hyungwon against the nearest wall.

 

"You don't have a present for me." Hyungwon pouts again, crossing his arms over his chest and staring right at Hoseok. A temptation, he's doing it again. He's urging Hoseok, he's pushing him to do something, he knows it. Hoseok knows him too well now to not know that look by now.

 

Hoseok wants to play along though, if that's how Hyungwon is gonna play. Spreading his legs enough to place his hands just between them to grab the stool underneath, Hoseok leans his body forward a little, looking as delightfully submissive as he can manage right now. "Aren't I your present?"

 

Eyes to burning into his skin, he can feel it. Hyungwon is just watching him, staring almost surprised. He can tell he's getting to him, getting on every little nerve and itch that tells him to throw Hoseok on that bed right now.

 

"You wanna be unwrapped?" Hyungwon asks, stepping closer to Hoseok, still just watching, not daring to show any sign of weakness.

 

Now it's just a game of who will break first.

 

Hoseok bites his lip. He pulls it in slowly, right between his teeth, biting down just a little as he arches his back more to rub himself against the stool. "Maybe."

 

Hyungwon is about to break, Hoseok can almost see him fighting and resisting every little voice in his head that tells him punish Hoseok for what he's doing, but Hoseok is having a hard time resisting his own same urges twisting around at his core.

 

With a stride, an odd stride as though Hyungwon isn't even the one controlling his own movements anymore, he comes up to Hoseok, standing right in front of him, Hoseok's position the same. Having Hyungwon's hips right at eye level right now is really not helping him win this at all. Fingers almost slide right to his chin, giving a gentle caress right under almost like a pet before Hoseok has his gaze lifted up to Hyungwon. His chin lifted up to him, and Hyungwon staring down at him with a blank expression.

 

Hoseok hates when he can't read him at all.

 

"How do we ask nicely?" Hyungwon's voice is so calm, low, crawling right over the surface of Hoseok's skin and running a shiver up his spine.

 

"Please, Master?"

 

A smirk plays right over Hyungwon's lips, a little curve that Hoseok bets he has been itching to let show. He wants nothing more than to wipe that smug look right off Hyungwon's face. "What else do we say?"

 

Hoseok swallows hard, hating how easily he walked right into this one. He can still push Hyungwon away. He can regain control over their little game, keep it up and lie, deny Hyungwon his victory and walk away to force Hyungwon to chase after him instead. But god is Hoseok tired of these games of Hyungwon's. "You win, Master. I'm yours."

 

"Good boy. And fucking finally." Hyungwon bends over and leans to pull Hoseok right into a kiss. Rough, moving so quickly and just taking in each other's breath instantly. Hyungwon's fingers still on Hoseok's chin to tilt his head back more, allowing him to press his lips against Hoseok's even harder.

 

It's rough, desperate, sloppy; Hyungwon is already letting out little moans into Hoseok's mouth, but it all just becomes so much more when Hoseok loses whatever little self control he still had left when his hands go straight to loosen Hyungwon's tie. There's a little muffled chuckle right against Hoseok's lips as Hyungwon nipples on the bottom, pulling on it gently with his teeth and just loving how it makes Hoseok whine.

 

Then he pulls away just slightly, just enough so their lips aren't touching anymore but they can still feel each other's breath on their lips. "You're quick. Needy?" Hyungwon laughs, letting Hoseok struggle with his tie.

 

"You're just so... damn... frustrating," Hoseok says between heavy breaths and impatient attempts to yank Hyungwon down by his tie so he can remove it. "And you're too fucking tall."

 

With a laugh Hyungwon pulls away, standing up straight and forcing Hoseok to give up. Instead Hyungwon reaches to slide his blazer off his shoulders, tie just slightly loosened around his neck, and holy fuck he's putting on a show. Careful movements, slow, delicate, strong expression staring right down at Hoseok and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Dropping his shoulder back, sliding one arm out of the blazer to reach over and pinch the cuff of the other sleeve to slowly pulled it off. Then not even tossing it, just dropping right at his feet instead, left to just stand there in front of Hoseok - mere centimeters in front of Hoseok.

 

Smirk back on his face and Hoseok swears Hyungwon is back to testing him. For someone so obsessed with experimenting everything, he is constantly teasing and being as frustrating as he can. Hoseok wants to say he hates it since he's so bad at handling being teased, but all he can focus on now is the way Hyungwon looks like this now. Usually all his clothes are too big for his thin frame and it seems on purpose considering all the times Hoseok has been shopping with him and watched Hyungwon purposely choose all the ones obviously too big for him (especially sweaters and hoodies). But here he is now, white shirt so perfectly fitting his body, black tie loosened from Hoseok's doing, and the black dress pants complementing his height once more and fitting him just right.

 

Hyungwon wears suits fitting perfectly often enough as well that Hoseok should be use to it, but it is always too much for him, especially now when Hyungwon is looking down at him with that smirk, dark red hair styled to show off his forehead. He looks... dominant, controlling, like Hoseok's master that he claims to be. He doesn't look like the spoiled brat that thinks he can have his way that Hoseok is used to.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Hyungwon breaks the silence, Hoseok not even realising he had been staring at him for probably minutes.

 

"How do you do it? How do you ask to be dominated so much but then put yourself in control still? All the time." Hoseok sighs in frustration, running his fingers through his bright red hair to push it back.

 

"Easy." Hyungwon reaches down to fix Hoseok's tie, give a little tug to tighten it, to fix it back into place, then grabs his wrist to pull him to his feet. "Like this." He practically drags Hoseok over to his bed and throws him on it. Hoseok just stares up at him, breaths heavy again, hair a mess from pushing it back, and pants starting to get too tight by this point.

 

It's slow, teasing, and so damn distracting on purpose. The way Hyungwon throws one leg over Hoseok's lap, knee just at his side, slow and nice, perfect for Hoseok to take in the sight, let it sink in. "Because I get what I want." Hands on Hoseok's shoulders for support and Hyungwon climbs onto his lap completely, straddling him. "Because I'm your master here." Fingers wrapping around Hoseok's tie and pulling on it to bring him even closer. "Because--"

 

"Because you're a little spoiled brat," Hoseok cuts in and finishes for him. "A little brat who likes to be called master to think he's in control but really what you want is for someone to throw you down and take that control and have you beg, have you screaming and calling them master instead. Am I right?"

 

He can see Hyungwon stop for a second, pause as he listens, as he takes it in, as he imagines it. Hoseok has control right now and he doesn't know how long it's gonna last. So he takes his chance. Starting again on loosening Hyunwon's tie, he manages it a lot more calmly now, but only cause he's seriously try to keep himself steady now, to keep this moment of control he has. "Do you ever imagine me just holding you down and tying your wrists up and fucking you into this bed? Letting everyone hear you?"

 

"Too often..." Hyungwon moans, low, quiet, a little bit of a whine mixed in as he watches Hoseok remove his tie, and then next moving on to undoing the buttons on his shirt. Easy pace, not rushing, not too slow, almost... normal. In a way that's how Hoseok teases right back.

 

"I like to imagine that every time I leave at night that you touch yourself to thoughts of me taking full control." Hyungwon's body exposed now, looking so much more submissive than ever as he let Hoseok do what he wants, and Hoseok chooses to next start unbuttoning Hyungwon's pants. "Maybe I should start calling you baby boy again instead. Or how about kitten? I liked that one."

 

That's as far as Hoseok gets though before Hyungwon can't handle it anymore. A gasp pushes right out of Hoseok's lungs when Hyungwon pushes him hard right onto his back, hovering over him.

 

Now Hyungwon's impatient, heavy breaths as he doesn't even bother to talk, doesn't even let Hoseok talk either, just practically tears Hoseok's suit right off of him, having the blazer and tie and shirt off and on the floor behind him in just a matter of seconds. This is the needy brat Hoseok is used to, this is how he likes him the most - when he has such an effect on him like that. As soon as Hyungwon has Hoseok's upper body exposed, he's leaning down and grabbing his arms like his life depends on it and kissing Hoseok so roughly, tongue in his mouth immediately and both giving little moans.

 

All the frustrations are catching up to them. Needy, desperate, at this point just way too horny to keep teasing each other.

 

Hyungwon is regaining his control as Hoseok throws his head back and lets Master just find the most perfect and sensitive spot on his neck to suck at it, nibble at and bruise it so easily. "Because I'm your spoiled brat and I get what I want." Hyungwon says bluntly as he grabs Hoseok's wrists and pins them to the bed at either side of him while he goes back to marking his neck.

 

Hoseok could so easily fight back against his grasp, being so much stronger than Hyungwon by far. But in Hoseok's state right now he can't, he's weak to Hyungwon, let's him take control again and lets him do what he wants..

 

"Because I--"

 

"Hey? Hyungwon why aren't y--" The door opens and a voice calls, cutting Hyungwon off and both of them quickly turning their heads to the side in a panic.

 

There, at the door, mouth hanging open, eyes just blankly staring, is Hyungwon's friend Changkyun again.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Hoseok shouts as he fights against Hyungwon's hold and pushes himself up against with Hyungwon on his lap, which still doesn't help. And there's Hyungwon yelling at Changkyun in a less panicked way and more just plain annoyed and pissed off.

 

"Oh, wow, Hyung. The tutor? Really? Getting an early Christmas present there?" Changkyun smirks and winks at the two, crossing his arms over his chest as though waiting to see something. "Such a shame I didn't walk in, like, two minutes from now instead. Probably would've gotten to see something even more worth while."

 

"Changkyun," Hyungwon says calmly, standing up from Hoseok's lap and stomping over to his friend. "Please just kindly fuck off, back to the stupid party."

 

"Okay. I'll know what's going on upstairs anyway as I do. I won't tell anyone, promise." He gives a little smile and a pat on Hyungwon's shoulder as he walks back out, Hyungwon slamming the door and locking it behind him this time.

 

He spins on his heels back to Hoseok, sighing heavily and fingers running through his hair in frustration and annoyance. "Fucking hell," just a little curse to what just happened before Hyungwon goes back to climbing onto Hoseok's lap again. but he freezes, staring at Hoseok with just slightly furrowed brows. "What are you doing?"

 

Hoseok is buttoning his shirt back up, redoing his tie, pulling his blazer back on, and walking over to Hyungwon. "Thinking about it, I'm not really in the mood." He smiles at Hyungwon, a little smirk he can't even try to hide when he sees Hyungwon's face.

 

It kills Hoseok to not continue, to go over and button Hyungwon's shirt again, too. But He's let Hyungwon win far too many times. It's time he won for once, it's time he had Hyungwon a complete mess in another way. Teach the little brat he calls Master that no, he doesn't always get to have what he wants. Even if Hoseok has to leave practically shaking from how desperate he is, and god is it hard to not throw himself right back on to that bed and let Hyungwon do as he pleases again.

 

But he won't give in this time.

 

\-----

 

After he had hurried to drive to Hyungwon's place just before noon, being let in by his mother, and hurrying up the stairs to Hyungwon's room, Hoseok only finds the brat still asleep in bed. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed (the bed far too large even for a spoiled brat like Hyungwon), Hoseok can only stare and smile at how he looks when he's sleeping. God, it's always the cutest sight. Thick comforter pull all the way up past his nose to keep himself warm, rolled on his side and knees pulled up to his chest to curl himself in a tight ball, hair a mess from all the tossing and turning. Usually his lips are parted a small bit as he lets out little snores as well, if the blanket wasn't pulled up so high.

 

He looks like a cat. Hoseok knows Hyungwon loves cats and he even likes the little pet name 'kitten' as well, and god does he like to wear those damned car ears headbands, too. But it all works, it all fits cause Hyungwon honestly looks like such a kitten, especially when sleeping.

 

Hoseok fishes out his phone from his pocket just to take a quick picture of Hyungwon sleeping like this, making sure to add a cat filter to it to give the sleeping prince some kitty ears even in this

 

"Creep."

 

Hoseok practically jumps in surprise at the sudden voice, quickly looking over his shoulder at Hyungwon. Eyes peeking open at him, comforter still pulled up to cover most of his face.

 

"Why are you taking pictures of me while I'm sleeping?" Hoseok can hear a small giggle muffled by the comforter.

 

"Cause you're cute. And you didn't even wake up early on Christmas! It's already past noon." Hoseok crawls onto the bed more with him, getting just a bit closer and more comfortable.

 

"Still way too early." Hyungwon curls himself up tighter, letting out a whine at the mere thought of getting out of bed right now.

 

"But I bought you presents to spoil you with today." Hoseok nods his head in the direction of the dresser, a few small presents stacked there, wrapped up with a little bow taped to the top of them.

 

With eyes clouded by sleep still, Hyungwon glances over at the presents too, but only for a moment before he drops his head back to his pillow and closes his eyes. "When I'm more awake. Get under here with me."

 

"What?"

 

"Blanket. Get under here and hold me until I'm awake," it is definitely a demand. Even with sleepiness still taking over him, Hyungwon can still manage to give demands. Hoseok complies easily though, slipping under the blanket with Hyungwon. Running his fingers through Hyungwon's hair, he gives a few little pets first before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. It takes Hyungwon a mere second to bury his face in Hoseok's neck, taking in his scent and it just relaxes him, eases him and all his worries.

 

"You always smell so nice. And you're so warm," Hyungwon says quietly, trying to take everything in as he wraps his arms around Hoseok's body and throws a leg over his as well.

 

That just makes Hoseok tense up almost instantly at that feeling. "H-Hyungwon... do you... only have a sweater on right now?"

 

Hyungwon shifts a little, as though trying to press himself against Hoseok even more than he already is (which seems impossible to do, but he tries still). "Do you like it?"

 

With a shaky breath, Hoseok truly starts to question how he manages to ever survive Hyungwon. "You're such a brat."

 

"I know," Hyungwon says it so calmly, casually, admitting so easily how much of a brat he actually is. "It's your sweater, too."

 

"W-what?" Hoseok pulls away to get a better look, but Hyungwon beats him to it. Standing up on his knees on the bed, Hyungwon gives the best view of the sweater, a view that has Hoseok practically shaking. His body is way too skinny for that white sweater that used to be Hoseok's. It falls far past his thighs and devours his hands into little paws, perfect fit for a kitten. Loose and draping over his thin frame, and Hoseok can easily see how exposed he is as well, wearing nothing except for that sweater. Hoseok is only thankful for the fact it's so large that it covers enough... almost enough. His messy hair is not helping to calm Hoseok down, either.

 

"I wanna open your presents now. I wanna see what Daddy bought to spoil me with." There's a smile on his face as he says that, and Hoseok almost dies just hearing him say that.

 

"God, please don't start with the daddy kink again, not on Christmas and not so early." Hoseok isn't sure he's gonna survive this day if Hyungwon keeps this up.

 

With a satisfied smile, Hyungwon crawls off the bed to grab the small, neatly wrapped presents and slide them over to the foot of his bed. Excited and impatient, Hyungwon quickly grabs one of the presents and practically tears the wrapping paper off. Such a different sight from the Hyungwon that opened presents yesterday at the party and was so calm, so careful and delicate, and really mastered the ability to fake a smile for all those people.

 

As he finally gets his present free, he's at first silent as he just inspects it, turning it over a few times and Hoseok starts to worry he doesn't like it. "A cat doll?" Hyungwon says quietly, his lips finally curving into a smile as he pets the white cat doll. "It's soft."

 

"You have so many little plush dolls on your dresser, but I felt there weren't enough cats," Hoseok tries to explain as Hyungwon smiles and plays with the ears of the doll.

 

Adjusting the doll to sit next to him on the bed, Hyungwon continues on to the next present, slightly heavier this time. Tearing it open just as fast as the first time, Hyungwon is left confused at first when he sees a regular photo album, but it doesn't take long for him to become just completely speechless.

 

A photo album of them. So many pictures they have taken together. On trips, pictures together, picture of each other; everything they've captured together. It's the first picture, the one where they are sat at Hyungwon's piano in his room, Hyungwon taking the pic and Hoseok right at his shoulder smiling for the camera, that has Hyungwon in awe. The first photo they took together.

 

"Hoseok this is amazing and just... the sweetest. Thank you so much." He doesn't give Hoseok any time to react before he throws his arms around him and pulls him into a tight hug.

 

With a shy laugh, Hoseok comments, "I was kinda hoping you'd open this one last. 'Cause your last present is kinda..." he trails off, biting his lip and flushing a bright red when Hyungwon pulls away.

 

Wasting no time again, Hyungwon rips open the third and last present Hoseok got him. Hyungwon is left chuckling and smiling, while Hoseok hides behind his sleeves from embarrassment. This one was a set of two things, the first being a headband with black cat ears, soft and fluffy, and the other being a little blue collar, a bell hanging from the centre.

 

Smiling at the two items in hand, Hyungwon glances at Hoseok beside him and laughs. "Wow, Hoseok, is this supposed to be a hint?"

 

"What? No. Hint to what?" Hoseok finally peeks from between his fingers just in time to see Hyungwon with the ears on already and putting the collar around his neck. When he's got it nice and tight Hoseok is caught off guard by Hyungwon turning and throwing a leg over his lap to straddle him again, just like yesterday.

 

"That you like having your kitten all to yourself." Hands on Hoseok's shoulders, Hyungwon makes sure to get close enough to feel Hoseok's breath on him.

 

"H-Hyungwon..." Biting his lip, Hoseok can't help but quickly glance down for a second before throwing his head back. He can feel everything, and Hyungwon knows it.

 

Rolling his hips a little to be a tease, Hyungwon makes sure that Hoseok feels more, makes sure that he presses himself down on Hoseok even more so he can feel everything too. "You know, you're little act yesterday? Walking off right after getting me all hard and needy, after all that teasing you did. I still haven't forgiven you for that."

 

Hoseok remembers perfectly how difficult it was for him as well to walk away from Hyungwon at that time, to torture himself that much just to teach Hyungwon a lesson.

 

"You were bad." Hyungwon tangles his fingers in Hoseok's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck, and to hear Hoseok let out a little whine. Leaning in, Hyungwon licks a stripe up from Hoseok's collarbone to the side of his neck, loving the way he can hear Hoseok swallow down a moan. "You're gonna listen to everything Master says, understand? You're gonna be a good boy?"

 

"Y-yes, Master." Hoseok's voice is shaky, not even bothering to try to fight for any kind of control.

 

"Good." Hyungwon slides off his lap and crawls more onto the bed, more to middle, and rolls onto his back. Hoseok just watches the whole thing with heavy breaths. "In the bottom drawer," Hyungwon points to his dresser, "there are some ribbons and gags and handcuffs and such. Pick whatever you like."

 

Hoseok slides off the bed, slightly in a hurry and also knees slightly shaking. What the hell is Hyungwon gonna do to him? On one side it worries him how he's gonna survive whatever Hyungwon has in store for him, and on the other side he is just so damn excited for it, too. Mostly he's excited, though.

 

He pulls open the drawer, finding some clothes and accessories spread out inside as well as, like Hyungwon said, some sex toys, too. Ribbons, ball gags, handcuffs, cock rings, blindfolds, vibrators; a shiver runs up Hoseok's spine as he stares at it all, remembering so many times he had to survive all these kinds of toys because of Hyungwon and his damned experiments. Pick whichever he likes? Hoseok takes that offer from Hyungwon and grabs the ones that catch his attention the most, hurrying back to the bed where Hyungwon is already touching himself through the thick fabric of the sweater.

 

Throwing everything on the bed next to Hyungwon, Hoseok crawls over to him as well, just waiting for Master to use these on him however he wants. Hoseok picked only his favourites.

 

"Good boy," Hyungwon repeats, pulling his hand away from himself, breaths quickened from the small stimulation. "Now, tie me up." Hyungwon grabs one of the blue ribbons, wraps it around his neck just above the collar, and ties a neat bow right at the back, and Hoseok is left off guard.

 

"W-what?" He was expecting to be the one tied up.

 

"Tie me up," Hyungwon says again, picking up another ribbon to pass it to Hoseok while Hyungwon turns around, immediately throwing his hands together behind his back. Shaky, and just a little confused, Hoseok ties Hyungwon's wrists behind his back with the ribbon.

 

He can take control right now. Hyungwon's tied up good enough for Hoseok to take all the control he wants, to finally have Hyungwon begging instead, to just push him down right now and ruin him. But god, why did Hoseok have to be weak to Hyungwon's demands like this? He listens, he obeys a little too well, grabbing another ribbon to use as a blindfold.

 

Hoseok moves back a little, leaving Hyungwon there just like that, so he can take in the sight. Wrists tied behind his back to keep him desperate and in need, especially cause Hyungwon really likes to touch, perfect blue bow around his neck, blue collar with a bell, blind fold keeping him constantly on the edge, and little black cat ears to pull it all off for Hoseok's perfect little kitten.

 

"Fuck," Hoseok crawl over to him on his knees, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon's waist and pulling him back against him, breathing against his neck and he can hear Hyungwon catch his breath in his throat, holding it there in anticipation. "You're so beautiful."

 

"Like your kitten all tied up and vulnerable?" Hyungwon tries to say it calmly, but fuck is everything heightened. Every touch from Hoseok is like spark over the surface of his skin, every kiss is like a crashing that leaves Hyungwon almost falling back against it, unable to keep balance when all his senses are now working to feel every touch from Hoseok and every place he touches.

 

Hoseok breathes against his shoulder, hot breath just ghosting down Hyungwon's body. Delicately pulling the sweater away from Hyungwon's shoulder, Hoseok places a little kiss on the soft skin, little gentle kisses to small licks, to even pressing his teeth against the flesh. It's when Hyungwon lets out a little noise, a small purr almost, perfect a kitten, that Hoseok finally digs his teeth into his shoulder, sucking a little and breaking him down. Everything is so much more intense for Hyungwon now, his whole body twitching in response and mouth falling open into a small whimper.

 

"F-fuck..." Hyungwon's been tied up before plenty of times, but god every time it just feels like so much more than the last. He's never quite ready for how it feels. "Touch me... Touch me," he breathes, trying to steady his breath as he can feel Hoseok pressed right up against his back.

 

Hoseok obeys nicely, lifting up Hyungwon's sweater just enough to wrap a hand around his cock. A hiss right between his teeth, Hyungwon arches his back at the touch, somehow it was unexpected even though he told Hoseok to touch him. "Even when I'm tied up, I still have control over you. Good boy."

 

If Hyungwon keeps calling him good boy like that, Hoseok is certain he's not gonna last.

 

With his hands tied behind him, Hyungwon can still touch Hoseok a little bit, not as much as he'd like, but he can tug on his clothes for something in response to how Hoseok strokes him. But god he hates it. Hoseok is still fully dressed, and Hyungwon is already tied up, unable to tear those clothes right off him, unable to run his hands over him or see his body just towering over him and handling him so damn good. Fuck this was a bad idea.

 

"Untie me. Fuck, Hoseok, u-untie me, I wanna feel you," he says desperately while wrapping his shaky fingers around Hoseok's shirt.

 

"But I was bad," Hoseok sucks on shoulder again, breathing right on it to make Hyungwon tremble, "I don't deserve to have Master touch me." Squeezing his hand around Hyungwon's dick, he gives a few tight pumps and teases the head with his thumb.

 

"F-fuck!" Hyungwon almost screams, thighs shaking so much and almost sending him falling forward. "Y-you're being even more of a brat now! Hoseok, untie--" his words catch in his throat instead just as Hoseok twists his hand around the head perfectly, giving a squeeze and thumbing at the slit nice and slow. He is this damn close to breaking down already.

 

He's so sensitive. So dominant and in control, but so sensitive. Sometimes Hoseok doesn't know if Hyungwon wants to be in control or dominated.

 

He's so loud, too. Hoseok ponders for a moment, as he snaps his wrist to twist his hand around Hyungwon tightly and listens to Hyungwon moan, a little scream here and there, if he should use the gag to shut him up. He likes to hear Hyungwon, to hear every little whine and whimper and scream and every different way that Hoseok's name rolls off his tongue, but he's so damn loud as well.

 

"Will you beg for me?" Hoseok pulls Hyungwon's hips back against him more, pressing his bulge right against his ass to get some friction himself and hissing when he does.

 

Shaking his head, Hyungwon bites back a moan. In all their experiments, Hyungwon has never begged before. He's gotten desperate, needy, impatient, he's demanded and asked, but he's never begged.

 

Hoseok pulls his hand away from his cock, almost moaning himself when Hyungwon gives a little thrust forwards just to find some kind of touch again. Reaching for one of the toys he took from the drawer, Hoseok fits it perfectly over Hyungwon's length, all the way to the base, and immediately he hears Hyungwon whine in protest.

 

His whole body begins to tremble, knees about to give in from all the shaky, little breaths pushing from his lungs. "No. No, no no nonono. Hoseok, oh god, no." Hyungwon can't take this. He really can't take this. How is he supposed to handle it now? Hoseok's touch is already too much, he already feels too close to his limit, but now that cock ring is squeezing him and he can't come.

 

He can't do anything. Hyungwon really can't do anything anymore. He gave all control to Hoseok.

 

"Let's see you try not to beg now." Hoseok grabs his arms tightly, giving a tight squeeze to hear Hyungwon whimper as he pulls air right into his ear.

 

"Y-you're such a fucking brat, Hoseok..." Hyungwon bites his lip.

 

"I learned from the best."

 

Hyungwon can't let him win. Not like this. Not without his permission. "You're not gonna listen to Master?" he says, almost playfully. a little pout on his lips as he glances over his shoulder at Hoseok even though he can't see him, just so Hoseok can see him. "You're not gonna let your kitten have any fun, too?"

 

Hoseok doesn't answer, though. He knows how to break Hoseok. He knows how to really get him going. He knows how to be cute, and he knows that he is. So Hyungwon does his last resort right now. 

 

He meows.

 

He meows right at Hoseok, reminding him that he is Hoseok's kitten that he needs to care for.

 

Fuck. "Don't do that. That's cheating." Hoseok can't handle this already. Why does Hyungwon always act like he wants to be dominated and manhandled roughly, but then when Hoseok tries to do that Hyungwon just takes it all away and somehow makes Hoseok submit to him still in the end? Hoseok always ends up submitting and Hyungwon knows it.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Cute. A tease. A spoiled brat."

 

Hyungwon throws his head back gently, resting it on Hoseok's chest, and listening to him breath heavily. "Because I am. I'm a brat who gets whatever I want, remember?" Hyungwon wiggles his fingers around, searching for something, grabbing around at Hoseok's body until, finally, Hoseok groans. Hyungwon smirks, giving a little squeeze at Hoseok through his pants. "If I ask you to spank me, you will. If I tell you to pull my hair, you will. If I tell you to fuck me into the mattress, you will. And if I tell you to hold me and cuddle me and pet me right after it all, you will."

 

Hoseok can only listen, groaning, as Hyungwon takes his control back with each word, each squeeze of his hand.

 

"Kitten gets whatever he wants, right?" Hyungwon asks, but he already knows the answer.

 

"Y-yes, Master."

 

"Good boy. See? That wasn't so hard. Now," Hyungwon pulls away, letting himself fall forward finally, his knees still weak and shaking and unable to hold him up any longer on their own, "fuck me into the mattress like I said." He's so shameless. Hyungwon is the perfect little kitten, the whiniest baby boy, and the most shameless brat.

 

Hoseok takes a moment to just take in the sight, to listen to how heavy Hyungwon's breaths have gotten. Already so out of breath. He's so pretty, Hyungwon is just too damn pretty, too perfect. He makes Hoseok so weak, and despite everything, despite how easily Hoseok could dominate him instead, fight for dominance and clearly win, Hoseok never bothers. He submits immediately to Hyungwon whenever Hyungwon just tries a little. He runs along with all of Hyungwon's experiments, too. 

 

Sliding off the bed for a moment, leaving Hyungwon there to whine, Hoseok takes this chance to quickly strip out of his clothes, dropping them on the floor. Lube, he needs lube. Hurrying over to Hyungwon's nightstand, he yanks it open and grabs the bottle of lube before getting back on the bed and getting behind Hyungwon again.

 

His sweater is in the way, so big on Hyungwon that even bent over this far and it almost completely covers his ass still. Hoseok lifts his sweater up and out of the way. Hoseok takes a breath in, dick just throbbing for attention at this point, having gotten almost nothing. 

 

As Hoseok clicks open the bottle of lube, Hyungwon almost drives him insane already when he wiggles his ass from just how impatient he's getting. "Fuck, don't do that," Hoseok hisses, pouring a little bit on his fingers.

 

"Why?" Hyungwon says with a little laugh, doing it again. Hoseok bites his lip to not moan, instead focusing on holding Hyungwon's hips steady as he pushes a finger into his hole. It's slow, there's a hiss from a Hyungwon, a whimper, maybe even a little mewl somewhere in there.

 

Hyungwon bites his lip, shifting, pushing himself back on Hoseok to make him hurry up a little more. He's impatient. "Two... T-two."

 

Hoseok takes orders so well. He pushes in a second finger already, just as Hyungwon said. He should know by now what Hyungwon can handle, and he certainly can handle speeding this up a bit just to feel Hoseok feel him up instead. But Hoseok gets worried. Hyungwon gets himself prepared a few times too, but his fingers are so skinny, longer yeah, but skinny. Hoseok's are bigger, filling him up and stretching him a bit more.

 

But Hyungwon likes it that way.

 

Hoseok pushes Hyungwon's sweater up a bit more so he can lean forward and kiss at his shoulder blades, dip his tongue in the curve of his spine, feel him shaking and ease him into it. His fingers go in and out in a kind of rhythm, Hyungwon's little whimpers going with him pretty well, too.

 

A third finger finally, and Hyungwon's a mess. Hoseok's fingers stretch him perfectly, go deeply enough to hit all the right places. Hyungwon makes such pretty sounds, really. He can be quiet or loud, all depending on how Hoseok is handling him. He's almost always vocal though, always making some kind of noise no matter how little or long. He's so damn sensitive, the smallest of touches driving Hyungwon over the edge so easily, and yet he wants so much every time.

 

When Hyungwon starts to move himself with Hoseok, too, pressing himself back against his fingers to make sure he hits all the right places deeply, is when Hoseok pulls his fingers out instead. There's a noise from Hyungwon in protest, a little mewl practically when he's left with nothing. God, not only a perfect little brat, but a perfect little kitten too, those cat ears he still has on really complements him at this point. And the perfect collar to go with them, too.

 

Grabbing Hyungwon's angles to pull him back a little more and spread his legs apart too, Hoseok finally pours some of the lube onto his length, groaning as he gives a few strokes. One hand on Hyungwon's hips to keep him steady and the other around his dick, Hoseok slowly and gently pushes himself inside of Hyungwon.

 

It's slow, easy, and it's everything. Hoseok takes in a long breath as he pushes in completely, and Hyungwon moans loudly into the bed, whole body shaking as it feels that much more intense. 

 

There's a pause as Hoseok waits it out, both hands on Hyungwon's hips tightly, muscles flexed just from trying to keep himself from fucking right into Hyungwon without even a warning. But he knows to give him some time. As impatient and whiny as Hyungwon is, he still needs to adjust. Hoseok needs to resort to distracting them both at this point, though. He leans forward again, licking up the curve of Hyungwon's spine again, listening to how he moans, breaths uneven and shaky. Hell, Hyungwon's whole body is shaking.

 

"Move... Fuck, H-Hoseok, move." Hyungwon's cheek is pressed into the bed, his ass in the air for Hoseok, and his back arched deeply. Sense still gone on top of tall that, and Hyungwon everything just a little too well. It's all a little too intense even for him. But then Hoseok starts to move, and Hyungwon's mouth drops open as he nearly screams into the bed. "D-dont... Don't be gentle... f-fuck... don't ever go easy..." Hyungwon was close to begging there, close to begging Hoseok to fuck him hard, but he wasn't quite there. Close enough, though.

 

Hoseok pulls out to the head, taking a moment to breathe, to groan, before thrusting right back in, as deep as he can, hard. Hyungwon nearly breaks, moaning, a little cry mixed in and biting his lip.

 

"Fuck, fuck. Oh my god, _Hoseok!_ " 

 

This is when they both give up on dominance. This is when they both lose control. Hyungwon's already so damn close to his limit, but he can't come. His cock is leaking, dripping on to the sheets. Hoseok just keeps fucking into him, leaning himself forward and putting his hands on either side of Hyungwon's head, giving himself a better position to go deeper, to as deep as he can.

 

Hyungwon is not gonna last no matter what at this rate.

 

"God. Oh my god, you feel so good..." As Hyungwon's breaths only get heavier, as his voice only shakes more, his moans louder and his little whimpers needier, Hoseok is so glad he decided against the ball gag.

 

Hyungwon's knees are shaking violently, his cock throbbing with a much needed release. His limit is being tested so much right now, and fuck is it making him squeeze Hoseok so perfectly right now.

 

Hoseok speeds up, hitting all the right places dead on, brushing against Hyungwon's prostate and _god_ , can he tell when he does. Hyungwon squirming around, suddenly his little moans turning to screams again, thrashing around. Fuck, when Hyungwon starts trying to push himself back against Hoseok as well, that's it.

 

It's all too much for Hyungwon. Behind the blindfold his eyes roll back, his mouth is constantly open to let moans just pour out, his knees went to give out from under him, but he wants to push himself back, roll his hips in time with Hoseok's thrusts to ensure he gets the most out of this. But he's getting too much. 

 

It's sparks, it's waves, rushes, and little spikes in his veins. Adrenaline rushing, blood rushing, head rushing; Hyungwon can't focus on anything. Every time he feels Hoseok fuck right back into him, pushing out a little scream and a moan, it's like it also short circuits his brain. He's so aware of his blood pumping, of his body almost violently shaking from how good it feels, of his cock throbbing. So aware of Hoseok's breath right on the back of his neck. And so, so very aware of how Hoseok brings one hand up to Hyungwon's hair and tangles his fingers right in it, giving a slight tug.

 

"Hyungwon-- _Master_ , y-you feel... so fucking good. _Holy fuck!_ " Hoseok loses the speed, but creates a pace instead, a rhythm, and a hard fuck at that as well.

 

And it's broke Hyungwon finally.

 

His eyes are already rolled back, but his toes curl in, his fingers claw at the air for something to hold on to, and he has to push his face into the bed to muffle the loud scream of Hoseok's name that rolls right off his tongue. A dry orgasm hit him harder than he would've ever expected.

 

If today's an experiment, too, then it's definitely an experiment of Hyungwon's limits, of how much he can take even for him.

 

Hoseok pulls out of him and grabs his wrists, pulling him back with him and letting them both fall into another position, letting Hyungwon drop right on top of his lap, with Hyungwon's back right against Hoseok's chest.

 

Just sitting like that to wait for Hyungwon to calm down a bit, but it's not even a minute until Hoseok's just gives in and lifts Hyungwon up a little, just enough to push himself back inside of him. This position should give Hyunwon a bit more control, pressing back against Hoseok, just be able to move up and down, roll his hips against Hoseok's dick. But he can't manage any of that.

 

It's Hoseok that can't wait, his breaths heavy and groans pouring from his lips as he's just so damn close to his limit. He grabs Hyungwon's hips again to keep them both steady and to lift him up a bit again, just to buck his hips right up into Hyungwon.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Hoseok bites his lip, muffling a loud groan at how Hyungwon feels, how he squeezes him so perfectly. He can go faster this way, have Hyungwon bounce on him if he wants, and he could even just wrap a hand around Hyungwon's cock if he wants to, seeing it all red and needing release.

 

God, how is Hyungwon surviving this.

 

His mouth is hanging open and his head lolling to the side, so weak from just a dry orgasm, and everything is just made so much more sensitive now, too. He's just too weak, giving Hoseok all the control.

 

But it's all too much again for them both. Their moans bounce off the walls, the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room as Hoseok just fucks up into Hyungwon faster and faster, harder and just waiting for his release.

 

It's so close. He can feel it coiling around, losing his control a little more either each thrust, until he just can't anymore. He wants to keep thrusting into Hyungwon, he wants to just spill right inside of him, a sight to see it pour right out, too, but he doesn't. With what little control he has left over himself, Hoseok lifts Hyungwon off of him and wraps a hand around his length, pumping and squeezing himself hard and fast, almost screaming as well, and it's Hyungwon's name right on his tongue when he does, too.

 

Cum spilling down his fingers as he continues to ride out his orgasm with a few slow strokes, moans calming down to just whines. For a moment Hoseok forgot everything, even Hyungwon right there. He looks to his side, completely drained, but Hyungwon's there still writhing, pre-cum dripping down his length still.

 

He's really pushed Hyungwon's limits today.

 

Reaching over, still panting, Hoseok undoes the blindfold for Hyungwon, letting him watch as he sits him down, parts his legs and eases himself between them. Hyungwon's brows are furrowed, his eyes needy, desperate, he's practically begging Hoseok to let him get off by just the look he's giving him.

 

"You are so beautiful," Hoseok whispers to him before pulling the cock ring off and wrapping his fingers around Hyungwon's length. That right there could've had Hyungwon coming undone already, but he holds on a bit longer. Long enough to watch Hoseok wrap his lips around the head, eyes trained on Hyungwon's the whole time as he sucks hard, slow, tongue swirling around the head and hand pumping the rest.

 

It doesn't take long at all until Hyungwon throws his head back, bucks up involuntarily into Hoseok's mouth, his release hits him even harder than ever.

 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Hyungwon falls back, trying to catch his breath, eyes closed, and Hoseok just watches him while he swallows his cum. "Oh my fucking god, Hoseok. _What was that?_ "

 

Their breaths are still heavy, still uneven, but Hoseok cracks a smile and walks two fingers up Hyungwon's thigh, watching his leg twitch in response. "An extra present. And more reason why I need to be bad more often if this is how you're gonna punish me."

 

"Oh god, I don't think I can handle that again." Hyungwon sits up slowly, still calming down from the high of his orgasm, and Hoseok unties his restraints, but leaves the ribbons around his neck and the collar, too. 

 

"Cat ears have to stay," Hoseok comments, petting Hyungwon from one of the cat ears to the back of his head. "Was I a good boy today?"

 

"Fuck, you were more than just good." Hyungwon chuckles, hands finally free and rubbing his face, whining and mewling into them for a moment before dropping back onto his bed. "Get over here and hold me," he says with his arms stretched out, waiting for Hoseok.

 

Despite rolling his eyes, Hoseok smiles wide as he crawls over to Hyungwon, pulling him close by his waist and letting Hyungwon throw his arms around his neck to bury himself against him.

 

"When can I open my presents now?" Hoseok doesn't waste a second to ask.

 

"That was your present."

 

Pulling his head away, Hoseok lifts Hyungwon's head by his chin. "Want me to be just as much of a spoiled brat as you and demand my real presents then?"

 

"Don't you dare!" Hyungwon chuckles, landing a playful punch right on Hoseok's arm, and Hoseok even pretends that it hurts but can't hide the smile nonetheless. "Fine. Because I like you I'll let you open them now. They're in the closet." Hyungwon nods his head in the direction of his walk-in closet in the corner and Hoseok hesitate to shoot up from the bed and run over to it, throwing the doors open and eyes widening at the sight of the presents.

 

"H-Hyungwon?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"This is _way too many_ presents..." Hoseok doesn't even know where to start with the pile-- _mountain_ of presents right in front of him.


End file.
